Redo
by Clouds of Silver
Summary: 16 year old Touya Black returns home, after journeying abroad for two years. However, a case of memory loss and returning familiar faces causes him to, once again, play his part as the hero. BW2 Adaption.


Hello everyone! This is my first published story that I deemed worthy enough to put up here :) The beginnings are always kind of slow for me, but bear with me. I promise it'll get more interesting. Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It is property of Nintendo.

Touya's P.O.V.

Small and quiet. That's all Nuvema Town really was, and still is. Unova itself never really changes, now that I think about it. It's like one of those outcast that kinda wants to stay that way-if that makes any sense? But this small unchanging town is my home. Even if it's the complete opposite of me.

No one would take me as the type to think about this stuff, because most of the time I'm not. Well, not usually. I like to stay happy-go-lucky. It's easy to journey around with an attitude like that. And plus, I think too much. But like I said, it usually doesn't happen.

As my feet get buried by the shorter than tall grass of Nuvema's entrance, I remember the first time I walked through here. Well it was more like dragged.

"Let's start our journey together! We'll all take our first steps together!"

I'm glad Bianca was sentimental. I like the nostalgia I get when I walk through the dew covered grass. I should probably see how she's doing, now. We lost contact after she said she had some important research to do for Professor Juniper. Whatever she's doing must be pretty important if she's been gone for three weeks. That or she forgot. I was leaning towards the second option.

And Cheren...He's the only one I told that I was coming back.

It's funny, now that I think about it. Cheren couldn't stand me, when we were younger. And I knew it. I used to steal his glasses and mess with him just because. Yeah, I was a trouble maker. Maybe it would make things better if I said we both matured over the years? Now, he's one of my closest friends.

He said I should come visit him in a new place called Aspertia City because he has a surprise for me. Two thoughts entered my mind:

1.) Unova got a new City?

2.)I probably shouldn't have stolen his glasses back then. Cheren has a good memory and he holds grudges. Great.

I slowed down my pace as I neared my house. I can't explain it, but I started walking abnormally fast after two years ago.

As in N fast walking.

I freeze in my tracks. I know haven't really touched the subject since he left. But, truth is, I don't really know what's left to touch. We were friends, enemies, frenemies-I never really knew with N. Not until after our battle. After everything really came out. He was just like me. A taller, more socially awkward me with green hair, anyway. He just wanted to do something good and followed his heart try.

I guess he's the reason I have this thoughtful side, now. He said he wanted to make a way for himself...I hope he does. Maybe he'll become some super smart math Professor.

...I'm being serious! Half the time we did "hang out"-which was really me running to keep up with him, he talked in formulas.

I know we'll meet again and I think that's why I'm not taking this too hard. But, I wasn't the only one who got to know N. Tokou did too. She and I were traveling partners, at the time, and I think N had the same effect on her. She likes battling way more-she might have even quit the Black and White Talent Agency. I think I could get away with saying all three of us had some pretty awesome times together. Even if we were just acquaintances the whole time.

I wonder when we meet again if we'll all be friends...

'Touya, stop thinking so much.'

...Did my head just speak, or am I crazy? I looked around to see if anyone else was here, but it was just me and a few gusts of wind. "Hello..?"

'Look down, Touya.'

I did, meeting the eyes of something familiar and blue. I wanted to hit myself for forgetting the one thing made me different from most people. See I've been able to understand when pokemon talk to me. I can't explain it, but mom says pokemon always had this "thing" for me. It's weird remembering talks with Gorlurk and Stoutland when you were only three.

And Sam, my more than moody Samurott, is different from most of the other pokemon I'm around. He's strict, serious and a deep thinker. I know it sounds crazy that we're partners, but we kinda balance each other out.

I scratched my head sheepishly. "I'm alright, Sam."

Another thing about someone who balances you out: They read you like a book.

'If nothing is bothering you, you would be asleep by now.' Sam pointed out matter-of-factly. 'What is on your mind?'

I figured I wasn't getting out of this unless I sleep or talk, so I chose to talk. I said what was on my mind, nothing I didn't think about before saying.

Okay Touya, no more thinking.

'I see. You're most likely just reminiscing because you've been homesick for quite sometime.'

I wasn't homesick! Well, not much. But who's really unphased by leaving your home region for the first time, by yourself?

"Yeah , I guess." I admitted. Sinnoh was a cool place, though. The gym leaders were pretty tough, and the pokemon were really unique.

'Do you think anything will change?'

"Nah. Unova's one of those never changing regions." It still changes season every month, Professor Juniper is still professor, and every few weeks a new group of trainers set out who were like me. Except for a few new cities, we're probably the same.

Like I said, outcast region that likes to stay that way.

'You might find yourself surprised...' Sam had settled himself in a pile of leaves, his eyes closed. Usually, when he said that, that meant my luck would change. And for once, things were going well.

Well, there went my chance of another normal journey.

"Thanks for the jinx, Sam." I sighed, and rested my head against a tree. My response was one of Sam's extremely rare laughs. I wonder if all pokemon have some kind of future sense. Next time I find a ghost type I should ask.

My eyes were getting a little blurry, so I figured I should sleep, now. Is it bad that I was about ten steps from my house and I slept oustide?

I hope you've still survived up to here. As I said, this is basically setting the stage from here on out. And I know Touya is supposed to have Emboar, but I personally like him better with Samurott. Please R&R. It's greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
